battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pogo Cat (Rare Cat)
Pogo Cat is a Rare Cat that is unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True form increases attack, lowers its cost by one-third and increases its chance to survive a lethal strike from 50% to 100%. Cat Evolves into Masai Cat '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Jiangshi Cat at level 30 by using Catfruit and XP. Pros: *Fast and cheap to produce. *Quick attack rate and animation. *Normal and evolved forms may survive lethal damage. *True form 100% survives a lethal strike, and has good DPS. *True form has decreased cost. Cons: *Low health. *Single target attack. *Expensive meatshield except in True Form. Strategy/Usage Pogo Cat is a rather inefficient, expensive meatshield... until its true form is unlocked. Jiangshi Cat is one of the best meatshields in the game, effectively two meatshields for the price of one and a half, and sports strong attack power for its cost as well as a lightning-fast recharge time (the same as Cat and Tank Cat). Jiangshi is a very good cat to have in later stages of Into the Future and Stories of Legend, it's cheap and effectively frees up a slot in your cat lineup! This unit is especially useful on four-star lineups in Stories of Legend, where its value as a meatshield shines. Description Cost (Chapter costs are for Empire of Cats, all other stages in the game use chapter 2 costs) Base and Evolved forms: *Chapter 1: $240 *Chapter 2: $360 *Chapter 3: $480 True Form: *Chapter 1: $160 *Chapter 2: $240 *Chapter 3: $320 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: Rides on a pogo stick. *Evolved Form: Carries a spear while jumping. Wears war paint on its face. *True Form: Wears a robe with a script on its face with asian characters. Trivia * The Masai (pronounced Mas-eye) is an ethnic group in Kenya, which is well-known for their jumping tribal dance. * The Version 3.0 of The Battle Cats gave him the ability to survive a lethal strike. * Jiangshi stands for zombie in Chinese (殭屍). The main feature of Chinese zombies (Jiangshi) is jumping, and having a paper with script on its head. It is said from Chinese legends that when a seal (paper script) is placed onto a zombie's head, the zombie will fall under whoever taped it onto his head. The zombie will jump around under the user's control until the seal is removed and the zombie goes back to being mindless. * Ponos released a spinoff game based around the cat called "GO! GO! Pogo Cat!", which is a game about traversing the world with a pogo. ** Many other cats are featured there as well, such as Kasa Jizo, Gross Cat, Nerd Cat, etc. Gallery Screenshot_2016-07-06-19-39-37.png|Normal form description Screenshot_2016-07-06-19-39-44.png|Evolved form description Screenshot_2017-09-16-11-40-03.png|True Form description Pogo_cat_attack_animation.gif|Pogo Cat's Attack Animation Masai_cat_attack_animation.gif|Masai Cat's Attack Animation Jiangshi_Cat_attack_animation.gif|Jiangshi Cat's Attack Animation Screenshot 2013-11-25-21-53-15.png|Normal Form description (Japanese Version) Screenshot 2013-11-25-21-53-21.png|Evolved Form description (Japanese Version) Screenshot_2016-07-06-19-40-55.png|True form description (Japanese Version) Show/Hide gallery Screenshot_2016-07-06-19-39-37.png|Normal form description Screenshot_2016-07-06-19-39-44.png|Evolved form description Screenshot_2017-09-16-11-40-03.png|True Form description Pogo_cat_attack_animation.gif|Pogo Cat's Attack Animation Masai_cat_attack_animation.gif|Masai Cat's Attack Animation Jiangshi_Cat_attack_animation.gif|Jiangshi Cat's Attack Animation Screenshot 2013-11-25-21-53-15.png|Normal Form description (Japanese Version) Screenshot 2013-11-25-21-53-21.png|Evolved Form description (Japanese Version) Screenshot_2016-07-06-19-40-55.png|True form description (Japanese Version) Show/Hide gallery Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/038.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%db%a5%c3%a5%d4%a5%f3%a5%b0 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Swimmer Cat | Wheel Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Gacha Cats